Champion of Champions
by PrettyPrincessX0X0X0
Summary: it's time for the 1 story in smackdown history. it's champion of champions time! And the only inprocess thing about this is that there is more chapters to be added!
1. The plan

$Bling-Bling$

Our story beggins on another Friday night.It's SmackDown!The theme song plays and the fireworks shout up into the sky of the arena.

Then they show a clip from the GM and M of WWE confrence and Teddy Long and General manager(GM) of ECW are descusing a match for Summer Slam.

"All right player heres the deal, on pay-per-view next weekend it will be SmackDown!'s King-Booker vs ECW's Big Show." Teddy said trying to make it sound official."you got yourself a match Mr.Long." Ecw's GM said as Vince Mcman walked into the room.

"Wait just one second there!" he said just before they were about to shake hand on the deal."what's wrong Mr.Mcman?"Teddy asked

"If i think i heard this right then it sounds like you to just made a deal without telling me." McMan said madly.

"that's right Vince, you did just here us make a deal. A match that everyone will want to see!"ECW's GM said scared that Vince would get even more mad."Between who?"He asked more calmly."between King-Booker and Big Show." Teddy assured him.

"Ok,OK i see what you guys did...yaeh i get ya...it sounds like a champion match to me.The hevywight champion vs the ECW champion." He said with hes eyes poping out of his head.

"Do you have a problem with that?"Teddy asked him.

"Of course i have a problem!"Vince yelled."And that problem is that my champion won't be there...the one and the only John Cena!" he finished.

"Ok that's simple to fix player.next weekend we'll have a triple thret match.King-Booker vs Bib Show vs John Cena!" Teddy said happily.

"All right that's more like it."ECW's GM said excititly."and wait just a second...I have a great idea, there all champions right?" he continued.

"Well yaeh."Vince said egerly.

"Well how about we make this a match for the champion of champions!"ECW's GM said even more exictitly.

"Yeah that would be crazy!" Mr.McMan said delighted."what do ya say Teddy?" Vince asked.

"That would be great!"Teddy said as he put a smile on his face.So they all shook on it and we are back to Friday night SmackDown! All of the wrestler were in there dressing rooms when they heard the news and just in a couple of seconds King-Booker and his sassy wife Queen Sharmel were in the center of the ring redy to make there anouncment.

"Ladys and gentlemen of the SmackDown! kingdom, You all just saw the clip, and you all know that I will win of course, but first I would like to saw a few words"King-Booker started.Everyone knew that this would take a long time and it did so im gonna go to the final words of the king."I am the Champion of Champions!"he finished.

In the locker room of $Bling-Bling$ and her tag-team-partner Ashley, they were watching from there tv.When the King was done talking they looked at each other and shook there heads.Then $Bling-Bling$ looked up at all her titles and shook her head again.

Readers Note:$Bling-Bling$ might sound new to you and that's because $Bling-Bling$ is my dream wrestler.$Bling-Bling$ is me!!


	2. anouncement anouncement!

Chapter 2

The next night on ECW the Big-Show was ready to tell the people in his kingdom.

"Lady's and punching bags, I welcome you to ECW. This is the big night where I am going to wrestle Omega, but first I'd like to let you know of a little thing the whole world likes to call 'The Champion of Champions'" Big Show started, "And……well…..I just said it! You all saw the clip. I'll win of course!" Big Show wasn't as big of a talker as King-Booker so of course he made it brief. "If there is one thing I know it is that I am….." Please pause here for dramatic affect. "The Champion of Champions!!"

The _NEXT _**night** on raw the theme played and so did the clip, AGAIN. John Cena was not informed before this clip and was on his way out to tell the world that he would take the challenge.

As he walked through the curtain he was surprised that Edge was in the center of the ring with a contract in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Hey buddy!" Edge said into the microphone o-so-nicely.

"What's all this about?" Cena asked knowing that for this match he didn't need to sign a contract.

"Well you know that you're probably going to win that match anyway, so what's the point?" Edge had an evil grin across his face.

"Okay….. What's your deal?" John knew that something was up and Edge wanted Cena to do him a favor.

"What's my deal…..well nothing it's just that I thought maybe you would like to do an old friend a favor." John Cena had a look on his like he knew what this was gonna be about. "Just wait one second before you answer……..I just want you to come up here and sit in this big comfy chair while you think about this." Edge was up to something, Cena could feel it.

"Well if that's what you want me to do Edge." John walked up to Edge shook his hand and took a seat.

"So, Cena………Ceneo………… my buddy. How would you like to sign this contract for me pal?" Edge started to look scared because John didn't look like he was buying it.

"Well, this is all really amazing but first I need to know what the contract is for, then ill tell you if I want to sign it…….. Or not." He really knew what he was doing.

"Oh, John, it's nothing really. Just a contract for you to be my tag-team partner at wrestle-mania." Edge really started to look scared……just like he was going to run away.

"Oh, I'd love to," At this point it seemed like the game has turned around and instead of Edge teasing John it was John teasing Edge.

"Really, y…..y…..y…you mean it?"

"Oh sure. If I had a death wish!!!!!" John finished off. And the crowd went wild!


	3. The BlingBUTT IN

Chapter 3: Wrestle Mania!!

"It's the big night!!!! Lady's and gentleman, are you ready for a night in wrestling history? So it's Wrestle Mania folks and do we have a match for you. Tonight before the first commercial we have Rey Mysterio vs. Sabu for the heavyweight world title." Said Michele Cole, excited to start the match.

The match started and there it was it looked like Sabu had Rey until bam!!!619 followed by West Cost Pop!! Mysterio pins Sabu, 1……..2…….3!!Ding Ding Ding.

"The winner of the match, and still heavyweight champion, Rey Mysterio!!" The announcer guy (nobody knows his real name so I'm just going to call him the announcer guy) said.

Then the commercial played and then it was time for the diva's pillow fight. The crowed went wild (especially the guys).

"The winner of the match and pillow fight champion, Torrie Wilson!" The announcer guy said into the microphone after the match was over. Then another commercial showed.

"It's time for the biggest match even though it's only the third match of the night," Said JBL, "It's time for the champion of champion's match!"

Out came King Booker, then Big show and finally John Cena. The match was off to a good start and it seemed like Big show was winning. Then out of no where everyone in the arena heard the music of $Bling-Bling$

"_I feel oh so glamorous…….." _And so on with the song until she started talking into the microphone.

"Now it seems to me that yall are havin' a little Champion match with all you champions," $Bling-Bling$ started as she was walking to the ring and stopped half way there, "Am I right? Well let's face it……I'm always right!!! So I was just watching when I said to myself, _$Bling-Bling$ girl, you should be out there!_ And you know……… I'm right!" The crowd was quiet and so were the three wrestlers in the ring, "I mean you each have **1**, and I mean 1, title. I have women's championship, me and my girl Ashley have tag-team even though we are girls, I also have Queen of the ring, and cruiserweight!" Everyone knew that she was up to something, "Don't you think that I should be in there too? Well let's let Teddy decide that, shall we?" The gm of Smackdown! Made his way to the middle of the aisle where she was standing. "Hi there Teddy," $Bling-Bling$ said with a sweet and innocent voice.

"Well hello $Bling-Bling$! And hello to you all. Thank you for coming but we have some business to take care of here," Teddy started, "so you all own a title….."

"Excuses me?" $Bling-Bling$ cut in.

"Or four titles, so I'll tell ya what players. This match will go on no matter what, but not tonight, oh no. This match will be finished at Friday night Smackdown! This up coming Friday." The crowd went wild, but $Bling-Bling$ didn't look to happy about the decision the Theodore Long had made. So she decided to walk away. "Wait now $Bling-Bling$," Teddy said as her pulled on her arm, "Don't you want to hear what the match is for?"

"Might as well" She said rolling her eyes.

"This match will be for the champion of champions, with King Booker vs. Big show vs. John Cena vs. $Bling-Bling$!!" $Bling$ fell to the floor crying tears of happiness.

THIS STORY IS TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

Readers note: I love this story and I'm sure you will too. I know that this is not the real story of what happened and that's because I am an author that takes real stories and gives them a twist! HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!!!


	4. It's On!

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Authors note: From now on I will refer to BlingBling as Amanda! Because that's her real name (and mine LOL)

The next Friday Night was one to remember. It was action packed with Batista Rey Mysterio, Finlay, The Bogey Man and more! But the best part was the last match… The Champion of Champions!

"We are in for a treat tonight JBL" Michael Cole announced when it was time.

"I can not wait to see this Michael!" JBL replied, "King Booker vs. Big Show vs. John Cena vs. Amanda! That's what I call entertainment!"

"_You're time is up, my time is now. You can't see me ……." _ John Cena entered the arena ready to fight with his championship in hand.

"_Weeeeeeeeell it's a big show. It's a big fat show tonight!"_ Big Show entered the arena next with his championship. He looked at John Cena with a glare and took over the ring as John Cena slipped under the ropes and stood on the mats.

Next King Booker's fancy royal music played and it took him about 10 minutes to get to the bottom of the ring… where he stayed. (For some reason Big Show looks bigger in person by the way.) A loud silence filled the room and then…

"_I feel oh so glamorous. Lookin super fabulous…"_ Amanda came out and the crowed went wild. Amanda wasn't afraid of no Big Show, so she went right up in the ring.

The match had started when the rest of the wrestlers got the guts to step in the ring. It was a four-way match of champions!

Amanda was doing good until Big show body slammed her then Cena went for the F.U., by then it was over for her. As for King Booker, it was over when Amanda did the D.M.P. (Don't Mess with the Princess) he was out like a light. Big show picked up King Booker's body and chucked it down onto the mats at the same time that John Cena Picked up Amanda gently, got out of the ring and layed her body gently on the mat's. It was now down to John Cena and Big Show.

TO BE CONTINUED!! 


End file.
